My Boyfriend's Sister
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: Paige and Ben are step siblings but don't really like each other. But now Ben has a girlfriend, with whom Paige has an instant connection. Will Emily stay Ben's girlfriend?
1. The Girl

**Paige P.O.V.**

I put one of my arms over my eyes to block the sun and I use my other hand to search for my phone. Patting down everywhere until I found the phone, 11:44 AM it read. This used to never happen to me but lately I wouldn't know why I would have to get out of bed early. I groaned dramatically and swung my legs out the bed. I walked over to my bathroom and wow my face didn't look that horrible this morning.

I brushed my teeth and hair, splashed some cold water in my face. I decided against changing clothes, my night clothes are way to comfy like a second skin.

Once downstairs I realised that there is nobody home by the looks of it, which is good. Silence is good, I like peace. I grabbed a bowl and made some cereal, suddenly my peace was disturbed by my annoying step brother Ben. "Guess who has a date with a damn hot chick!" He yelled out as he approached me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My father married his mother when we were both very little, we basically grew up as siblings but he is annoying and full of himself.

"Do I know the victim?" I asked. "She's not a victim!" He defended himself.

"Okay tell me then, first and last name." I raised my brow to challenge him.

"I still have to learn it." Yeah right, poor girl. We all know how Ben is, everyone who doesn't want to hook up on the first date is according to him a prude. I started walking away. "She's coming over today." He mumbled as he jogged up the stairs. He's such an idiot.

I was scrolling through Netflix trying to find something good to watch, I heard a few sounds by the front door. "Paige." I heard my step brother say excitedly. When has he ever sounded this excited? He walked over to me with a brunette by his side. "This is my sister Paige. Paige this is Emily." He said as he leaned over the couch. "Look how hot she is! Told you I'm winning." He whispered in my ear and then he started walking up the stairs. "I forgot my wallet, I'll be just a minute." He said as he left us alone.

I got up and slowly approached the girl to see if she's as hot as he says she is. "I'm Paige." I said, introducing myself properly while reaching out to shake her hand. She took it and looked up. "Emily."

 _Holy shit._ This girl is hot, her brown eyes reminded me of coffee, her long silk hair was perfect and looked like waves falling down her shoulder. She's about the same height as me and has a very slim beautiful body. I snapped out of my illusion as I heard Ben running down the stairs. Only then I noticed we were holding hands, I never gave her her hand back.

I let go of her hand. "It was nice meeting you Emily." I said finding myself lost for more words.

"Yeah." She said. "Bye Paige." A small smile was on her face as Ben came over and grabbed her hand pulling her out the house.

"Bye Paige." He yelled before slamming the door behind him. I slumped back on the couch.

 _Why did he rub her hotness in my face? Why didn't I realize I was holding her hand still? It almost felt like it was normal._

 **Emily P.O.V.**

He walked me to my door. "I had a really great time." I lied convincingly to him, the truth is it was horrible. He clearly was thinking about sex and didn't stop looking at my breasts the entire time. Ben was full of himself, he talked a lot about how much money he had and was rude to the waiters at the restaurant. Which I extremely hated, as I know it's a hard job.

"I'm glad. I did too." He said and leaned in slightly. "We should do it again sometime." He said, smoothly leaning in more. I know I do _not_ want to go through this again but I have a problem with rejecting people. I can't do it. "Yeah." I blurted out and he grinned at me. He closed the gap, catching me by surprise but I kissed back. The kiss felt wrong, very wrong. He pulled away smiling. "Awesome." He announced loudly.

 _Did he really think that was good?_

"I should go inside." I said awkwardly as I opened my door.

Why on earth did I agree to another date with that fuckboy?

It's been two weeks since I met Ben, we've gone on three dates and I have to admit he's not that bad. Yeah he's still cocky, rude and way to overprotective but he showed me his sweet romantic side last time as we cooked together and ate it together afterwards. It seemed as a perfect date to me, which we ended with Netflix. At 8 tonight, he will pick me up again.

I pick out a black lacey dress and slide it on, it goes mid-thigh and has a low neck line. I slip on my black pumps, quickly take care of my make-up while I heard the knock on the door already. "Fuck."

I ran downstairs and opened the door, there he was the dark haired guy I was thinking about. "Hi." I greeted as I stepped outside and closed the door silently. "Hey." He grabbed my hand and helped me into the car. "I missed you." He said looking into my eyes. "I missed you too." I happily replied.

"What are you craving?" He asked as we walked up the steps to his house. _Erm didn't he plan anything?_ "I thought pizza?" He asked.

A girl was jogging of the stairs with a look of worry in her eyes. "Oh hi Emily." She looked at me and put on a smile before grabbing her older brother to the side. I heard their voices but not good enough to know what they are arguing about. "Calm down!" Was about the only thing I could make out together with, "I'm on a date. Fuck off!"

"Sorry about that, pizza?" He said with a soft voice. I smiled and nodded before we were interrupted again by the girl with her phone clutched in her hand. "Paige cool off will you?! You're scaring Emily."

She immediately stopped, mid staircase, she turned around and slowly walked back down. "I'm sorry." She said approaching me. "I didn't mean to scare you." She placed her hand on my arm, gently rubbing it. Making my stomach burst with butterflies. I couldn't help but get lost in her gaze, suddenly feeling lost for words I just nodded at the girl.

"Bye angel." She said calmly as she turned once again to walk up the stairs. "Okay pizza." Ben said with a grin when she left.

* * *

 **Hi beautiful readers!  
As you see I'm back already :)  
I feel very good about the first 11 chapters, I haven't written more yet.  
I was too excited to keep it from you all any longer!**

 **The ones who are familiar with my work will feel I think that I'm trying out something new.**

 **Thank you! xxxx**


	2. Getting Closer

**Paige P.O.V.**

I spend next Sunday like I do all Sundays. "Come on Drew! Are you serious? Can't you do anything?" I screamed at the TV, I was watching reruns of The Biggest Loser and talking to myself and occasionally screaming at the TV.

"Hey Paige! Calm down will you?" I rolled my eyes at Ben as he passed me to go upstairs. My facial expression softened as I felt the couch dip next to me. I examined the other person, she was absolutely gorgeous. "What are you and my brother?" I couldn't help but be curious to find if someone like me could ever get a shot with her.

Her eyes widened a bit at my question, she looked confused but answered anyway. "I'm not sure honestly. Friends?" It sounded like she was asking herself, but that was fine with me. The smile on my face is permanent at least for today, the gorgeous brunette wasn't dating my brother.

"Good." I concluded.

"Good?" Emily asked confused but with a small smile. I opened my mouth to answer as I heard heavy footsteps approaching. "Let's go Emily, you shouldn't be talking too long to this annoying lesbian here." He grabbed rather harshly the tanned girl her hand pulling her up the stairs.

What an annoying irritating bastard. "Thanks Ben." I said sarcastically. "Bye Angel!" I yelled after Emily.

 _I have a chance._ I don't know why I want a shot with this girl but I want to go for it.

I was in my room, on my bed. Sunlight starting filling my vision as my eyes fluttered open. I swung my legs out of the bed, grabbing my phone and making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Paige." A light voice greeted me. I almost dropped my phone as I took in the sight in front of me, Emily was in our kitchen with a long shirt on and no pants drinking a cup of coffee.

 _What the fuck._

"You slept here?" I asked as I tried to compose myself.

"Yeah." Emily said with a huge smile on her face, which wasn't doing me any good.

"So you and my brother slept together?" I asked with a little crack in my voice.

Emily's face dropped and her eyes went wide. "NO! We didn't! I just slept over. Just slept."

I felt constant relief. "Oh okay." I walked over to the girl and poured myself a cup of coffee, I made sure to graze her fingers as I stood next to her.

"Your brother left a while ago." I couldn't help but smile a bit at the words that came out her mouth. "That's good." I said as I poured my coffee.

"Why is that a good thing?" I walked over to Emily who took place on the couch. "Well because he's a dick." I took a sip of coffee and tried to keep my eyes to myself. We remained silent for a few moments.

"He can be really sweet." Emily said in an almost begging tone. "Yeah if he wants to sleep with you." I mumbled. "He doesn't want that. I think he likes me." With that statement I had to smile a sad smile. This girl is naïve, yes that's what my brother wants. He's always been a hit and quit it guy ask Brianna, Stacey, Chelsea, Brittany, …

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked me. I quickly looked away. "Do you want to check Netflix?" I asked hopefully not needing to answer her question. "Sure."

"Let's play twenty questions!" The older girl said, I took my eyes off the TV and looked over to the beautiful girl. "Why?"

Emily smiled widely. "I want to get to know you." She stated with confidence. I was a very secretive person, I didn't share that easily with other people, I always thought it was none their business to know about me. But I couldn't resist the brunettes smile. "Fine. Ask away." I gave in.

"Where were you born?" She started simple. "I was born in Nebraska. You?" I asked, finding myself wanting to know about her too. "I was born in Pennsylvania ." She answered with a big smile. "Your turn." She added. I thought for a second and smirked. "Are you pretty much single?"

"Yep." She answered, her smile took up half her face. I grinned at her answer. "Same."

We continued our question game until we got to the end, another trash show came on that we started to watch. Emily stared intently at the TV in front of her, but I couldn't look away. I could spend a lifetime just sitting here staring at her. So beautiful, so so beautiful.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

Ever since that day in the living room me and Paige had been hanging out almost every single day for about a week now. We went to the mall together, walked around the city, we'd stay in and watch Netflix or just talk for hours at a time. Neither of us wanting to say goodbye at the end of those days.

Things with Ben were going alright too, sometimes we were acting as just friends sometimes it felt like we were dating. Our relationship seems pretty platonic to me.

"Don't you have a house?" I heard a voice say, a pair of footsteps walking towards to me. "Yes Paige, I have a home. I just like yours better." I said before turning my head to look at the girl.

"Yeah, wherever I am is automatically a better place." Paige said as she sat down next to me, very close next to me. "I'm not going to deny that." I answered with a bright smile on my face.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked as I set down my phone, the girl had her hands resting on my knees. "Do you have something planned?" I answered, her smile got even wider. "You're right about that. I thought about the beach, it's a beautiful day and the sun is going under soon."

"Yeah okay." I barely spoke the words and the girl already jumped up and started to gather some stuff together. "Wait, like right now?" I asked. "I should probably change."

"No you look fine. Let's go." She said with her beautiful eyes that were lighting up the room. "Fine." I took her hand and she smiled as she pulled me up.

We were singing along to Little Mix, Black Magic in the parked car. We only made a move to get out when the song was finished. "Are you coming or what?" I yelled at her. I ran from the car to the beach, I stopped running as I heard her screaming my name. I turned around, I saw her running towards me. Her hair was blowing behind her because of the breeze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I heard her beautiful voice say.

"I don't know what you're talking about Paige." I said. We walked closer the water. "What are you doing?" I laughed as she took of her shoes and put them in her hand. She laughed and motioned for me to do the same, which I did. She held my hand in her free hand, she tugged on my hand lightly before walking. A funny sensation came through me at this action. "It's beautiful here." She whispered, almost afraid to ruin a peaceful moment.

When she looked at me, I realized she was really looking. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her looking at my lips. I looked up to her brown eyes she was one step ahead, she put her hand on the back of my neck. _Fuck it._ I crashed our lips together.

The kiss was gentle and slow making it so I didn't want to stop or ever let go. She let go of my neck and pulled away. "Wow." I said under my breath, she let out a small laugh.

That night I couldn't get a blink of sleep, I stayed up all night thinking about those eyes and soft lips.


	3. Girlfriend

**Hi everyone! Nyxxyn asked me a few questions and I thought it would be good to share those answers with all of you.**

 **Q : Why was Paige freaking out? (Chapter 1)  
A : She got a phone call from her dad. Later more!**

 **Q : Is Paige out to everyone?**  
 **A : Yes she is**

 **Q: Does she have daddy issues?  
A : Yes she does, Ben kind of too**

 **Q: Do they have school or is this summer or after highschool?  
A : Well I would like to think Paige is senior in High School, Ben freshman in College and Emily is working. I don't really pay much attention to it to be honest in this story.**

 **Q: How will Ben react?  
A : You have to continue reading to see which way I'm going with it! This is one might give an idea, Chapter 4 will be very clear I think.**

 **Q: Are Paige and Ben's parents ever around?  
A : Nope they aren't. But mentioned later!**

 **Q: How do Paige and Ben see each other?  
A : Well step siblings since young age but they don't really like each other and don't hide it since they kind of live alone.**

 **Q: Why is Paige's home more entertaining than Emily's house?  
A: Can't really answer that one! Will be more clear later on.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Paige P.O.V.**

School was boring and useless like usual. I already felt done and it was only Monday.

My neighbor nudged me in my side, the teacher had her burning gaze on me. All heads snapped into my direction. "Excuse me did I interrupt your important thoughts with my boring teaching?"

"Yeah you did actually. But I'll forgive you this time." I replied back, not screaming like she did but very politely. Her jaw dropped. "Detention!" She yelled. I just rolled my eyes. "If you want to see me after school time, just ask you know." I winked. Everybody in class exploded with laughter as the teacher exploded with anger. "SHUT UP." She silenced the class.

I wanted to go home and watch Netflix not spend time in detention. Why did I talk back? I looked around at the people that also found themselves in the detention room. Three were sleeping, one girl was painting her nails, a guy was making paper airplanes and my boring teacher was typing away on her laptop. I sat down in an empty chair and put my head down on the table, my thoughts went to one place, well other than Netflix and what I could watch as soon I got released here, Emily.

I've been thinking about her non-stop. She was so beautiful.

Two hours later I was finally released. I took the long way home to get myself more relaxed. It took me another two hours to reach my house. I made my immediate way to the kitchen, hell I was thirsty.

"You're home late." I cursed. "Shit you scared me!"

"Sorry for scaring you, your brothers out with his friends tonight." She laughed slightly.

"Oh well okay, want to watch Netflix?" I asked, I let my eyes wander. A black skirt, a blue shirt with her hair down in waves. She looked breathtaking. We hopped on the couch and brought Netflix up.

We watched several episodes of Friends until we noticed it was past 10pm. Emily turned to me and smiled. "One more or do you want to go to bed?"

"One more." I said and returned her warm smile.

Everything was going fine until Chandler and Monica started kissing, they were just starting a secret relationship. I felt her gaze one me. "You okay?" I asked her, she kept staring at me. "Yeah I'm great." She threw her hands on my neck and clashed her lips with mine. I was taken aback but grabbed her waist anyway and kissed the hell out of her. Her tongue invaded my mouth and explored every inch of it. She pulled her body roughly into mine making me moan into the kiss. Slowly her hips started to grind into mine as I did the same. She moaned, and pushed her hips harder into mine.

The episode ended when we finally pulled away, we continued staring at each other. Her eyes were pitch black at the moment. I couldn't recall the exact moment when we both were kneeling on the couch with our hands all over each other but who cares. We both leaned in again, before we could get lost one more time Ben stumbled into the room. Doing what he does best, ruining perfect moments.

"I should go." I whispered to Emily who was clearly pissed at Ben too. "Okay." She whispered back.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"So you and Paige seem to be getting along." Ben commented as we sat down in this restaurant he invited me to, saying he wanted to ask me something important."Yeah she's really sweet." I answered. "No she's not."

"You look lovely tonight." He said as he looked me up and down. "Thanks Ben." I was unsure why he brought me to an restaurant and why he was going out his way to be so polite. "So how did your day go?" Asking about my day is something he never does.

"Just ask me what you want to ask Ben." I said to him. He started to smile nervously. "I wanted to ask you this since we met, I always back down because you make me really nervous. Emily, I want to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend." He said happily with a growing smile.

 _Wait what?_

"But we haven't even kissed yet!" Like that matters, but I felt desperate. I have a huge problem with turning people down, especially since I started to care about him.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes exactly." He smiled. I went to panic mode, I wanted to say no and I needed to say no but how do I do that? "Okay, Ben I …" I answered and mentally slapped myself as Ben jumped overjoyed out of his chair and kissed me with his rough lips.

 _What the fuck did I do?_

I walked into my _boyfriend's_ house, Ben is at football practice or whatever sport it was and I decided to go to his place anyway. I barely stepped foot in his house, instantly I was thrown against the wall, my eyes slowly fluttered close as I melted into her soft lips. I knew I shouldn't be kissing Paige but I just couldn't stop. Her lips were ridiculously soft.

Her hands slipped under my shirt, they went up my stomach while she was rocking her hips into mine. With one hand she suddenly pressed hard into my center, rubbing down slightly. I threw my head back and moaned. I felt her smile in the kiss, she stopped and threw my shirt of before continuing. She smiled and started to work on my neck.

"Wait!" I yelped. "What's wrong?" She asked between kisses. "Your brother is my boyfriend." I had to throw it out there.

She instantly jumped away like I was on fire. She looked at me with a blank expression. "He asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

"And you said yes." She said ice-cold. "Yes." I answered, looking at the floor.

"DAMNIT EMILY!" She yelled. "You kissed me several times!"

"I'm sorry Paige." I said quietly to the girl who burned her gaze into me. "Fuck you Emily." She said while shaking her head. "Paige!" I yelled after the girl that made me feel butterflies, the girl who made me feel complete bliss when she kissed me. She didn't answer, just slammed the door shut. A second later I heard a car door and then the engine started. "Fuck."

I picked up my shirt and went to the kitchen sitting down on a chair. Just than the front door opened. "Paige!" I jumped up but was answered with a deep voice. "No someone better."

"Oh hey." I said. "Don't sound so disappointed." He laughed, pulling me by my waist into him and kissing me.

And nope. No sparks. No lust. No anything.


	4. You Can't Have Her

**Paige P.O.V.**

Boyfriend? Fucking boyfriend! I drove away from the house where the girl I was crazy about was probably making out in with my brother, her fucking boyfriend.

What does he have that I don't? Other than a fucking dick? A stupid brain? I drove into the driveway of a small ugly white house. "She chose Ben over me!" I yelled out.

"Paige?" The voice of my best friend reached my ears. "Emily! She's my brothers girlfriend now." I said as she handed me the beer I needed, no doubt.

"The one you almost fucked on your couch?" She asked confused.

"Yep." I said. "And she's dating your brother?" I nodded as I put my lips around the beer bottle. "Slut." Shana said as she continued focusing on the TV.

"You should make her jealous!" Shana yelled to me although we were sitting in the same position as before only 7 beers later. Although it was cliché and movie drama, and not to forget something that's not me it sounded genius. "Fuck yeah! If she can fuck somebody else than I can too!"

"Okay now, who would want to date you?" Wait what is she serious? "Look at my body Shana! Everyone! Now give me another bottle!"

"Yeah I have." She said under her breath, earning a smack from me. "I was joking!" She yelled out.

"Seriously Paige, who would you fuck?" She said, turning her body to face me. "Wat do you think about Mona?"

"No I don't think that would work."

"Sydney?"

"Nah a closeted girl is maybe not the best one to go for here." I answered and Shana groaned.

"Fine. What about Spencer?" She asked and I looked over at her while thinking the suggestion over. "Perfect!" I yelled as I recalled all Spencer memories.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

It was noon and Paige still wasn't home. I was worried sick, what if something happened? An accident? Is she hurt? Kidnapped?

The door swung open and the girl in my thoughts appeared in the doorway. "Paige!" I yelled out and ran towards her. "Where were you? I was worried sick!" I yelled out.

"Why do you care?" She said, that's when I smelled the alcohol. "How did you get home? How much did you drink?"

She rolled her eyes. "I drove, how else?" I practically screamed at her for driving drunk.

"I'm just your boyfriends sister! Why do you care?" She yelled before stumbling up the stairs.

"Paige!" I pleaded but she didn't give me a second look.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I desperately needed to get an Advil so I walked down the staircase to the kitchen. Of course. "Emily why are you here?" I said with anger.

"I slept here." She said in the same tone. "Don't you have your own house?" I commented. "You should use it more often." That's when my brother walked in the kitchen, placing a kiss on her head making me want to vomit. "Ben put some clothes on will you!" He was walking around in his boxers.

"I shouldn't cover this godly body." He said. I once again rolled my eyes. Oh please. "I have a better body than you." He looked surprised at my answer. "I don't think so sis." He mocked. I raised my eyebrow in response. "You wanna bet?" I said with a grin, he looked up to me with a dumbfounded expression. "What?" He asked.

"I have a better body than yours." I said confidently. "Fine Emily, you be the judge." He said.  
"Wait what?" She asked nervously.

"You judge who has the better body." I grinned before taking of my shirt.

"No you guys are crazy!" She said covering her eyes with her hand.

I pretended to walk out the room, I waited until her hands were down. I saw her eyes looking me up and down, I was wearing grey sweat pants and a black bra. "Ehm I have to go charge my phone." She said. I walked into the living room just than I heard my phone vibrate.

 **Shana : I just got told that Spencer is newly single! ;)**

I thought about Spencer and about Emily. I knew with who I wanted to be with but if she wants to be with my brother than that's that.

 **Me : Great!**

"You'll get over that chick in no time." Shana had been encouraging me to contact Spencer all morning. "I'm not sure I want to get over her." I said honestly. "You have to, she's dating your brother honey."

 _Best way to get over someone is to get under another._

"Maybe Spencer isn't interested in me. Then I lose two girls!" I said, Shana rolled her eyes at me. "Where's your confidence gone to?" She asked and I shrugged. "Well you have a few seconds to find it!" She hissed when she pushed me.

I almost tripped. "Oh hey Paige." I heard her say. "Hi Spencer." I greeted back as I exchanged a glare with Shana. I haven't really talked with Spencer before, she's popular in school. I haven't really ever known her to be single, always somebody new by her side.

"How are you beautiful?" She asked with a grin. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "I'm great, you?" I asked leaning against her locker. "Better now." She smiled. "So …" She said looking down at my hands. She gently caressed my upper arm. "Can I take you out gorgeous?" Spencer asked.

 _Say yes idiot. Don't you like Emily? But she's dating my brother so I can say yes! But when I say no I can win her back. But you can't have her._

"I'd love too." I answered the beauty. "Great. I'll pick you up Friday at 8." She let her arm linger for a moment before walking away.

"I told you she would want you!" Shana said as she practically jumped on my back. "Yeah you were right." I quietly said back. "I'm always right!" Shana was beaming with pride. "You'll be over Emily in no time."

* * *

 **And again a fic with Shana thrown in the mix! Give her a chance guys, she might not be that horrible!  
**


	5. Jealous

**Paige P.O.V.**

I walked into my house with Shana trailing behind me rambling on about the last class we had. Today was my date with Spencer. Shana had been supporting me the whole day but honestly I didn't want to go. I want to be with Emily not with Spencer the player. She stopped talking and walking once we entered into my kitchen running into the disgusting scene of Emily sitting on Ben's lap, tongues in each other's throats.

"OH MY GOD EW!" Shana screeched. Emily immediately looked up, she jumped of my brothers lap who looked pissed at us for intruding his moment. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled at my brother even though he had the right to grind and French kiss his girlfriend. "Paige calm down." Emily whispered. I immediately felt more calm as I saw her soft expression. "Are you okay?" She asked as she put her hand on the back of my neck pulling me into her chest. "Do you want to join us for dinner tonight?" She asked. I was about to say yes before I felt Shana nudge my side.

"Actually she has a date tonight." Shana informed them. "What?" Emily said. "That's right she has a date with Spencer Hastings." Shana continued. I felt Emily's grip become tighter. "Spencer? That fuckgirl?" She asked trough gritted teeth. "Yep that one." Shana said nonchalantly. Emily looked extremely pissed.

She was jealous. Jealous because I was going to spend time with another girl. And I felt pretty smug when it hit me. "She'll be here soon." I said looking at my phone with a grin.

"Come on let's get you hot and ready!" Shana said excitedly before winking at Emily and pulling me with her up the stairs to my room.

"It's going to be great!" Shana said as we looked in the mirror. She would pick me up in 7 minutes, I couldn't get any more nervous. "Just be you." Shana said as a last word of advice. I smiled at her sweetness which turned automatically into a panic smile as I heard three knocks on the front door. We were met with the sight of Spencer, Ben and Emily standing awkwardly by the door. Emily glaring holes into Spencer's head, Spencer who had an evenly dangerous glare on her face and then Ben who looked super confused.

"Hey Spencer." I greeted the girl who had yet to notice me. All heads snapped to me. "You look amazing." Spencer said and I swear I saw Emily roll her perfect eyes. "Bye guys!" I said.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I know I'm a bitch. I know that Shana knows. I know Shana and Paige hate me. Yes, I chose her brother over her. When I did that, I didn't know how strong my feelings actually were for her. Now I'm with her brother and she took off with that Spencer girl.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice ask. "Yeah Emily, what's bothering you?" Shana smiled evilly.  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I muttered. "Good." He said, pulling me close before kissing me. "EW." I heard a voice say. "Shana you can leave now. Paige won't be home for hours." My heart leaped when I heard Ben's words.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

The date with the girl wasn't bad. She was sweet and flirty, beautiful and interested in me. I was interested in her too. I entered my house, I threw my keys on the counter as I turned on the lights. I pulled out some Coca Cola from the fridge when I heard footsteps on the stairs making me look up. "Hey." Emily said. "How did it go?" She asked hesitantly. "I don't think you want to know that." I said as I put my soda down. "Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because I think you're jealous of Spencer. You want me." I looked into her beautiful eyes as I spoke with confidence. She didn't say anything just stared into my eyes. "Paige." She said barely above a whisper and I smiled at her before brushing my lips against hers. It took a second before she grabbed my face forcefully. It started out slow but got more intense by the second.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

It's official I'm a horrible person. Here I am making out with the sister while the brother is waiting for me. I'm cheating on my boyfriend. I'm experiencing fireworks in my mouth, why would I want to pull away when it feels so fantastic. It's like a drug a really really good one. She was the one who eventually pulled away. "I really want you too." She said before grabbing her soda and walked out of the room.

I stood there frozen, going over what just happened in my head. I finally got my limbs to move when I thought of Ben waiting for me. He was still watching Netflix when I walked in the room. "Hey babe, come here." He said sweetly. I went to lay beside him, I reciprocated the kiss he started but something felt wrong.

He wasn't her.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shana yelled and I covered my ears. She continued ranting on about what I did, about she's seeing my brother, she just kept repeating the horrible facts. "I know! My body was craving it so I gave in." I said. I didn't know how she felt but I felt guilty. "So it's okay because it kinda happened?" Shana asked. "I walked away okay after I confronted her!"

"You're so fucking fucked McCullers."

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I felt something beside me so I looked over to see a half-naked Ben spread out on the bed. I carefully tiptoed out of Ben's room. I tried to be extra silent on the stairs, I heard voices coming out of the kitchen. "Oh hey Emily." Paige said sweetly and I smiled at her. "Where's Ben?" Shana asked when Paige got up to hug me. "You know the person you're dating." She said making that Paige pulled away quickly, I spotted the guilt in her eyes.

I glared at Shana who was grinning at me. "He's upstairs sleeping." The kitchen fell silent. "Let's talk about the elephant in the room." Shana said. "So your last night's make-out session."

My jaw dropped. "You told her?!" I asked Paige.  
"I'm her best friend of course she did." Shana answered. "And I have a few questions."

Paige and I shared a look. "What?" Paige asked for both of us.

Shana smiled widely. "Was it good?" She asked earning a slap on her arm.  
"Fine fine." Shana said. "So what are you guys?" She asked, I looked over to Paige who was staring blankly at Shana.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Okay what about you and Ben?" She asked me directly. "Do you even like him?" She sounded angrily.

"Yes." I said quietly .

That's when Ben walked in. "I had the best sleep ever." He said, totally oblivious to the conversation we were having. "Hey babe." He said as he kissed the top of my head. Shana and Paige rolled their eyes in sync before walking out.

"What's up with them?" He asked. I shrugged.


	6. Hanna Marin

**Paige P.O.V.**

"Why does she like him? I can treat her better and I'm so much hotter! Right?" I said pacing back and forth in my room. "Calm down." Shana said. "We all know you're hotter babe. And a better girlfriend." She grabbed my hand. "If she likes me than why is she with him?"

"She doesn't know what she's missing. Maybe you have to show her." She pulled me into her and I relaxed into her arms. "How do I do that?" I asked, she smiled mischievously.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

Ben and I were cuddled on the couch while watching some cooking show that was on Paige walked in the room. "Ben I need to borrow your girl for a minute." She said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway, opening the bathroom door and pushing me into it. "Paige what do you-" She grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the door. "Shut up. " She snapped. She started to kiss me, roughly. I kissed back in reflex, grabbing her by her hips. She kissed down my neck, down my collar bone, she went back to my lips and put her hand up my shirt. Her hands were freezing.

I grabbed her face and moaned into her mouth as her tongue swirled around in my mouth. She guided her hand up my stomach and cupped my bra cladded breasts. I moaned and gasped and then it was over. She pulled away.

"Paige what the hell?" I said. I was crazy turned on. I tried to get a hold of my breathing and tried to get back in control. "Go back downstairs and spend some time with your boyfriend." She smirked before opening the door and walking out.

 _What the fuck. Damn._

I slowly walked out of the bathroom trying to wrap my brain around this. She knew I was dating her brother and knew that I wasn't going to break-up with him. But still she decides to make out with me?

Ben was still pretty much laying in the same position. Ben Coogan my boyfriend, who I just cheated on again with his step sister.

 _You need to let him go, it's obvious you like his sister more. But I can't hurt him. And what if I break up with him, it's not I can start a relationship with his sister. He would never forgive me for doing that. Just like she might not forgive me if I stay with him. But won't he understand that I need her?_

My mind was fighting a battle. I ran out to the street, it was dark outside. Once I walked into the city I immediately knew where I wanted to go. I walked and walked until I hit the busiest street. Halfway in the middle, I walked in the dark alley. "Look who's back." I looked at the dark figure, there was no light but I immediately recognized who it was.

"Hey Han." I said. "Hey Em." She said with a bright smile. "I literally haven't seen you in months." She said grabbing my hands and pulling me into her arms. "So how have you been?" She asked.

I took a deep breath before starting on my story. " I met a girl."

She grinned at me knowingly. "What's lover girl's name?" She asked. I looked down hiding my smile. "Paige McCullers." I answered, she laughed poking my sides. "So is she your girlfriend?" She asked excitedly. My mood became duller and Hanna noticed. "What's up girl?"

"It's very complicated." I sighed. She squeezed my hands. "Just ask her out, nothing complicated about that girl." She said lightly laughing. "It's really complicated Hanna. It really is, I'm not just overusing the word."

"I'm listening." She said. I combed with my right hand through my hair. "I'm dating her brother." Now I said it out loud, I felt extremely ashamed.

She let go of my hands. "WHAT?" She screamed. "His name is Ben, her stepbrother."

"Okay then break up with him." She suggested.

"I can't. He'll get pissed, Paige would fight for me, Ben and her will start another World War and I'll ruin their family." I rambled. "They already aren't on the best of terms. Plus I need a place to stay." I admitted.

"I want to meet them." She said. I threw my head back groaning at the whole situation.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

Emily hadn't been to our alley for months, I knew that because I am here almost every night. The alley is ours, as kids we were once lost in the city we were scared. We ran and ran, this alley was peaceful and quiet. We used to come here and sit on a window ledge of a deserted building. Talking for hours or just enjoying each other's company in silence.

A few months ago Emily disappeared. I didn't know how to reach her, or who to ask for help since I was the only one who she trusted. Every day I hoped she would show up but nothing. Now finally she did. We walked out the busy streets, it became clear where we were headed. After a few minutes walking we stopped in front of a huge white house. "Wow!"

"Emily?" I heard a deep voice yell. A tall boy came jogging down the stairs. "Where were you?" He asked pulling my best friend into a hug. "I went for a walk." She said. "You' can't just run off!" He said standing up tall. "Sorry I just needed to clear my head."

"Emily!" A cute girl came also down the stairs. "Are you okay?" She walked over and pulled Emily in a hug too.

I coughed so they would take notice I was still there. "Oh sorry, Ben, Paige this is Hanna my best friend. And Hanna this is Paige my girlf- my friend and Ben my boyfriend." She corrected herself quickly, she noticed my gaze but ignored me.

"And I'm Paige's best friend and also the girl who is invisible." I smiled and shook her hand that she was holding out. "Hanna." I said. "So Hanna are you also staying at the McCullers – Coogan hotel?" She joked. I had an instant liking for this girl.

"This is not a hotel." Ben groaned. "Emily and I stay here all the time." Shana replied.  
"How about you just leave?" He growled and she smirked.

I walked out of the guestroom Paige let me stay in. I walked in what looked like the kitchen and like everything in this house it was huge and clean. Paige and Emily didn't notice me as they were caught up in each other, kissing against the fridge. I smirked and shook my head at the two.

I heard footsteps come up behind me. "It's a fun family here isn't it?" It was the fun dark girl. "Paige deserves to be happy you know." She said.

"Should we stop them?" I asked not wanting Ben to hear or see anything. "I don't think they've noticed us yet." She said.

I nodded. "GOODMORNING!" I yelled. The two jumped off each other. I laughed and walked over to them. "That's one hell of a breakfast you two just had." I commented.

"Maybe we can join in one day." Shana joked making me laugh. "Urgh I don't like you two together." Emily said.

"Hey ladies." The only man in the house had arrived, we all looked over to him in silence. "What are you talking about?" He asked walking over to Emily. "Okay then." He said when we remained silent.

"I'm going out with my friends today." He said.

The boy didn't give me good vibes.

"Okay." Emily said as he kissed her cheek. "Maybe we can go to the movies?" Shana suggested. "Yeah and then go to the mall!" I added. "Yeah sounds good." Emily was in too.

"Paige?"

"Yeah why not." She agreed weakly and I gave her a sad smile.

 _Poor girl._

* * *

 **Basically everything is better when Hanna joins the pact! Thank you for still reading this!**


	7. Choose

**Paige P.O.V.**

Emily, Shana, Hanna and myself decided to stop at the beach. "Whoever is last in the water buys dinner!" I said before running off. My whole body fell in the water in the blink of an eye, I screamed in surprise and from the sudden coldness. "Emily!" I yelled. "What the hell?" She was laughing uncontrollably. Emily was wet from head to toe as well, our best friends stood a safe distance from the water. I wore a massive grin as I approached them. "What's wrong? Don't you like the water?"

They both took more steps back. "I can't get my hair wet!" Hanna screamed out. I grabbed Hanna and started to pull her into the water. "PAIGE!" She screamed, her legs kicking furiously. "That's so not cool." She said as we both came back up. "I have spent all morning on this hair!" She said.

I didn't know Hanna, Emily just showed up with her in my house last night saying this is her best friend. I don't know why she brought her, but I could tell Emily needed her around. So I had no problem with giving her a place to stay and to get to know her.

Hanna was the one who ran towards Shana and dunked her head under water. "HANNA!" Now it was Shana's turn to scream. I walked up the beach and sat down next to Emily. "You're so beautiful." I said. "Thank you. You are too." She said blushing. I smiled at her before leaning in, not kissing her. I waited for her to close the distance which she did. It only lasted a few seconds but I was content. She quickly decided she wanted more, I tilted my head slightly and slid my tongue at the bottom of her lip. She granted me permission without hesitation.

"Can you guys not make out for like a minute please? Thank you." Shana announced, Hanna was trailing behind her. "We should go, the pizza place is closing soon." She said.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"You're forgetting something!" I said. Ben was checking everything again. "No I don't think so babe I've got everything."

"No you're forgetting something." I insisted. "What then babe?" He asked. I smiled before leaning in. "My goodbye kiss." I told him. I laughed into the kiss as I pushed him out the door. "People are trying to eat here." Hanna whined and I giggled.

"Hey Em." Paige said, walking over to me placing an innocent kiss on my neck making me smile. "Good morning. Want to join Shana and I in the living room?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah sure I'll be there soon."

Paige was walking out the room and Hanna was watching me intently. "What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me Emily?" She asked seriously. "You seriously don't know what you did wrong?" She asked, I shook my head. "You're un-fucking-believable." She slammed her spoon down, pushed her cereal away and walked off.

 _What?_

"Don't be a bitch! Give me the remote." Paige laughed but I was ignoring her. "Nope. I'm going to get something to drink you want something?"

"We seriously need to talk." Hanna sudden appearance made me jump. I took something out of the fridge but Hanna was blocking my way. "I'm disappointed in you Emily." She said.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You need to break things off with Ben." Hanna said widening my eyes. "What?! Why?" I asked.

"Because you're fucking his sister!" She stated. "So?" I answered.

"Don't be a fucking bitch Emily! Think about their feelings! How long do you think it will be before Ben starts suspecting something? Plus don't you see it's killing Paige?"

I frowned. "You're right but why Ben?"

"Because I thought you liked Paige more."

"Maybe, I don't know." I said. Hanna lifted an eyebrow. "I don't care with who you break up with, just do it with one of them." She said firmly.

I know Hanna's right, being with both of them couldn't last long. But I don't know which one I want. I used to know it, I don't anymore. Ben is sweet to me, really sweet and a good kisser. Yes I'm happy with him. But Paige is an amazing kisser and really hot. I feel safe when she holds me.

Paige is less romantic as Ben but Ben can be cocky, and ignores me from time to time. Ben is the safe bet, the one my parents would prefer. Paige is the risk.

 **E : Meet me in the bathroom, we need to talk.**

 **P : Ok.**

I had been debating about what to do. I basically sprinted into the bathroom as soon I got Paige's reply. "Hey Em." Paige said when she walked in. She pulled me into her and kissed me. Her lips tasted like mint and cigarettes. Does she smoke? She slid her skilled tongue into my mouth. I moaned when she pushed me up the door. She went down my neck and started sucking on my pulse point, she was going to leave a mark but at that moment I couldn't give a damn. It wasn't right but it was right.

Last time she stopped after this, this time her hands slid under my shirt. We separated a moment but only so she could pull my shirt away. She kissed down my chest, kneeling down to kiss my stomach and up around my bra. I moaned louder than I intended. She unhooked the bra skillfully. She took my nipple in her mouth, making me gasp in pleasure. Just as her hand reached the zipper of my pants we heard footsteps approaching. Paige quickly picked up my shirt and bra from the floor before jumping in the shower.

How could we be so stupid to not lock the door? We were pressed together in the shower, the curtain so that we would be hidden. Paige mouthed something but I couldn't understand it. "Well yeah that's what I thought! Did he really think I would pay for new glasses?" It was Hanna, clearing calling one of her friends. Suddenly I felt Paige tugging on my pants, she was on her knees. She was smirking as she whispered to me to be quiet. "Paige!" I whispered yelled. I wanted to protest but I was to turned on. I could feel the wetness and I needed a release.

She kissed the inside of my thighs, getting so close to my center that I could feel her breath. She entered two fingers into me, I slapped my own hand over my mouth. She started out slow but sped up quickly. Staying quiet was impossible when I felt Paige's tongue slip through my wet folds. Her mouth went to my clit making me squeal. I was about to hit my climax when Paige replaced her fingers with her tongue. I released my waves of pleasure all over her mouth.

"I got to go byee." We both stayed silent as Hanna ended her call and opened the door. "Paige! What the hell?!" I yelled once I was sure the coast was clear. "What? I didn't hear you complain." She said with a smirk walking out of the shower. I zipped my pants and fixed my clothes. "What were you thinking with Hanna in here?" I asked as Paige was looking at me. "It might've been a funny situation. Didn't the risk make it all more exciting and fun?" She asked. I stood silent couldn't believe she played it off as nothing. Hanna could've heard us. She kissed me and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm glad we talked." She laughed.

That's when it hit me. I wanted to talk to her. I had to break things off with her, that's what I was going to do but no I had to end up having sex with her in the shower.

 _Fuck me!_


	8. Wanting You

**Emily P.O.V.**

I banged my head repeatedly on the counter. How could I let that happen? I need to be with Ben, I need to break up with her. Sure he's not as fun or sexy but he's the right option. But the thought of Paige's soft lips on mine, the way her eyes darkened with lust, the way she made my back arch, the way her mouth ravished me.

"Miss are you okay?" I looked up to see an elder lady looking at me with strange eyes. I smiled apologetically. "Can I help you?" I asked politely. "A black coffee please." After serving the woman I started to clean up the counter, keeping busy is the best way to block out inappropriate thoughts. "Here you are. I told you I can support you, you know we're rich. You don't need this waitress job." Ben said again.

"And I told you that I want to work for my money." I said seriously. "You know you can live off me so why you want to keep waitressing?" He asked annoyed. "Are you saving up for something? That must be it! What is it? A car? I can get you one!" He said, sounding enthusiastically.

"I don't need a car and when I do, I'll buy one myself thanks." I said. I was getting more annoyed by the minute because of his insisting. "I don't need your money." I snapped. The silence was a tense one. I don't want a sugar daddy and I don't want to be a charity case.

I took a washcloth and walked to the back where I had yet to clean some tables. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and rough lips on my neck. "Ben?"

"Yes my angel." He said making me cringe. He never calls me that. He trailed kisses up my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing." Suddenly he flipped my body so I was facing him. "It's just we have been dating for two months now and we still haven't had sex."

"Yeah?" I gulped, trying to keep my cool. "So I think we should have sex. I really want you." He said, pulling me closer to him.

"Ben we're at my work. We can't."

"Nobody's here, no one will know." He whispered in my ear.

 _This is Ben, the guy you want. But his lips are rough like wood. Paige has never visited me at work before. She makes me shiver with lust not cringe in disgust when you feel her hands on your body or think about sex with her._

"Are you okay? You stopped kissing back." He asked breaking me out of my mental battle. "I'm fine, I just remembered that I could stop early today. Hanna needs me." I lied and took of my apron and threw it behind the counter.

I pulled out my phone and texted the first person that really crossed my mind.

 **E : Can you pick me up?**

 **P : On my way**

Another difference, Paige got me this job. I once confided in her that I was looking for a job, Ben laughed but Paige helped me looking for something and found this one. Soon a familiar car that got music blasting stopped around the corner. "Hey babe." Paige said leaning over and pushing the door open for me. "Thank you." I said.

"Where are we going?" I asked noticing she didn't take the turn left. "I was working too, picking you up is part of my break. I have to go back now." She said.

"Ehm Paige?" I said in an unsure tone. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. So we're at the right place? "Ehm Paige, this is a club." I pointed to the building that had different colors flashing all over.

"Yeah Club Shark is where I work." She said with a smirk. "But you're 18! And I'm 19, I can't go in!" She just shrugged. "Are you coming or not?"

We walked up to the entrance. "Hey Paige." A giant dark skinned man said. "What's up John? This is Emily, she's with me." He moved over so we could enter.

There were hundreds of sweaty people already inside, the music was insanely loud. Professional dancers where doing their thing on little podiums. They were swaying their hips and were roaming their own hands over their body. "Is that what you do?" I yelled in her ear pointing at one of the girls. "No not tonight. But sometimes yeah." She said seriously before dragging me through dancing people all the way to the bar where a girl was pouring shots. "Shana?" I yelled over the music.

Paige disappeared behind the counter and took of her long black coat. I was mesmerizing the sight in front of me. She shrugged again at me. "They make us wear slutty clothes." She explained. Slutty is was. Her boobs were covered, her butt nearly, her stomach on display, her legs on display, … I had to look away before I started drooling. "Do you want a drink?" Shana asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. "Hi." A man came up to me, I smiled quickly and looked back at Paige's butt. "Can I buy you a drink?" I rolled my eyes. "I already have one." Shana slid me my drink over just in time. "Why don't you talk to me?" The man said. I looked over to him and said to leave me alone. "I'm not in the mood ." I said when he didn't listen and only came closer.

"I can bring you in the mood." He said. "She said to leave her alone. What part don't you understand?" I heard a voice say. "Go back working you." He said in a more command tone.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." Paige said in a pissed tone. "Girlfriend?" He asked finally looking away from me. "Yes." Paige answered confidently. The man just started laughing. "You two aren't lesbians." I raised my eyebrow I wanted to comment but Paige didn't give me a chance. She grabbed my face and pulled my lips into her. She pushed her tongue into my mouth as she grabbed onto my neck forcefully. When she pulled away the man commented how hot it was. "Leave." Paige snapped. Which he finally did. "Loser." Paige stated.

I just stared at her when she walked away back to the other side of the bar. Her kisses only leave me wanting more. Mentally fucking her was all I did for the rest of the evening until she finally had completed her shift. Shana poured us each two shots before pulling us on the dancefloor.

 **Heyo , heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me**

She started grinding her butt into me, making a wave of pleasure through my body.

 **Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me**

She grinded shamelessly, dropping up and down.

 **No more, no more wasting time**

 **We can, we can go all night**

I soon lost it. I pulled her with me outside, where I immediately spotted Shana's car. Please please don't be locked I prayed. I silently celebrated when I found it to be open. I threw Paige on the backseat, I climbed over her. "Emily? What the hell? Emily!"

"Shut up." I growled. I forced her legs open so I had more room to work. I put my arms up so she could take my shirt off, I grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. I sucked on her bottom lip eagerly as I put my hand into her shorts. I couldn't wait so I just hooked my fingers in her panties while working on her neck. I couldn't tease, fully aware of the fact we left Shana alone and she probably will come get her car soon.

I pumped in and out as I kissed up her stomach. "I need .. More." She stammered out. I put a second finger into her. "YES!" She yelled making me smirk. I looked at her chest and drooled at the sight. I continued sucking on her collar bone, probably leaving a mark but I doubt that she would care. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and wiped them on my pants. Paige was still trying to catch her breath as I slipped my shirt back on ." Wow Emily that was .."


	9. New Boy

**Paige P.O.V.**

My feet met the cold wood floor and I tiptoe ran out of the room. My head was banging and my body ached. Closing the door behind I made my way down the staircase. How did Emily, Shana, and another girl end up in my bed? I was greeted with again a shirtless brother in the kitchen. "Oh hey Ben."

"Hey Paige. I have to tell you something." I turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"It's important. Don't freak out yeah?" He said in a serious tone. "Fine." I crossed my arm in front of my chest. I looked up at him expectantly. "Nick is back."

"WHAT? YOU PUNCHED THE CRAP OUT OF HIM DIDN'T YOU? YOU BETTER HAVE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "Paige sssh! Be quiet!" He demanded. "He came to see me yesterday."

"Hey guys. What's all the screaming about?" A tired looking Shana spoke but with an confused Emily standing next to her. "Nick is back." I said. "I WILL KILL HIM." Shana yelled.

"Who's Nick?" Emily asked. We looked all over to her. "Can you guys be quiet? My head is exploding. And who are you all anyway?" Another voice said. "Oh shit." Shana mumbled before running over to the blonde and pushing her out of the house.

"So who is he?" Emily asked again. "Good morning McCullers-Coogan-Fields family! So who's the girl Shana is kissing outside?" Hanna said.

"He wants to talk to you Paige. He gave me the address of where he's staying." Ben said directly to me. I shook my head and sat down on the chair. Ben took place beside me pulling Emily on his lap. "Did you see how hot that girl was?" Shana announced when she walked back in earning a high five from Hanna.

I rolled my eyes at the girls at my left and felt sick when I took in the scene at my right. Their kissing got heated, I saw the bulge in my brothers pants which disgusted me. She claimed my body last night, she's mine. She gets jealous but she has no right to be. I need someone to make out with in the open in this house too.

I walked out of the room, Shana wasn't following me so I decided to text her.

 **P : Is Spencer still single?  
S : No, she's dating again.  
P: Do you know anyone else that likes me?  
S : Emily?  
P : Nope she's busy with my brother  
S : There's a guy who's been checking you out lately  
P : Yeah right I will get a fuckboy of my own  
S : Travis is single and hot and he thinks you're cool  
P : Alright. Let's get him tonight.**

I set my phone down and made my way over to my room. "Do you got something for me to wear?" Shana bargained into my room. She went through my closet while I was thinking about tonight's plan. Going after Travis and bringing him home is the most false and maybe the best statement I can make. My brother would be confused but Hanna and Emily would know. And of course Shana has got my back. Shana decided on a red dress and I don't know how I was talked into it but me also, was wearing a dress. A blue one because I'm the shark and she's the devil just like old times.

Emily and Ben were making out on the couch now when we walked downstairs our arms linked together. "We're going out." I announced getting their attention. I looked over to Emily who's jaw dropped, when she recovered she said : "Don't you think it's slutty?"

"Thank you." Shana answered. "I have to talk to you." Emily sprinted towards me and pulled me into the office and closed the door. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked irritated.

"I'm going partying with my best friend." I simply stated. "You look like you are dying to be fucked."

"Maybe that's the goal." I snapped. "If you have a boy toy why can't I?"

"I thought you were gay." She said and I rolled my eyes. "And what are you exactly?" I answered with mixed sadness and anger in my eyes. I really didn't want to be talking to her right now. She slowly but surely grabbed my face and pulled my lips into hers. "You're mine." She mumbled between kisses.

I pulled away looking into her eyes for a minute before walking out.

"So where do you think we're going to find him?" I asked as soon we arrived at the house party of some kid from school. A bit on the side that's where we found him, with the entire stock of alcohol surrounding him. "Hey." I said. "Hey, I never see you at these parties." He said, I took a beer and took a big sip. I can't be fully sober. "I was looking for you actually." I admitted, putting my hand on his bicep. "Really?" He asked in a low tone getting closer to me. "My room?" He asked and I shook my head. "You're coming home with me." I commanded before he brought his rough lips to mine.

Part one accomplished.

As soon we stumbled in the house I told him where my room was. "That's a long way, why not here in this couch?" I thought it over for a second and came to the conclusion that he was a brilliant thinker. I pushed him on the couch and climbed on his lap. His lips definitely didn't taste good or felt good but I can't do better right now.

"OH MY GOD!" Ben yelled as he turned on the lights. I took my lips of the boy and saw Emily and Ben standing a few feet away. "Get your hands of my sister!" Ben yelled practically running over to throw me of his lap.

"Calm down." I said. "Who are you?" Emily asked Travis in an angry tone. I know I am a horrible person but I'm going to enjoy the drama and the show for now so I remained silent as I sat down next to Travis. That didn't help at all.

"Get out of my house!" Ben told Travis. When he ran off, Ben started yelling at me. "What are you doing? Bringing boys home? You should learn to act like an 18 year old! I'm going back to bed you better do too!" He said angrily.

It was just Emily and I now. She looked beyond pissed. "You know no one can treat you better than I do. That was so uncalled for."She said.  
I got up and didn't stop walking until our noses touched. "Than do it. Treat me better." I challenged.

She started kissing me down my neck. "You're fucking hot."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's probably Shana." I groaned not wanting her to stop. The knocking wouldn't stop so I pushed Emily of me and went to open the door.

"Hey girl." Nick said with a smile on his face. Tears already in my eyes. "Hi dad."


	10. The Return

**Paige P.O.V.**

"I came here to talk." Nick said not waiting for me to answer before walking in the house. "Nice to meet you Mr. McCullers." I heard Emily say, reaching out her hand to shake his hand.

"Don't you fucking touch her! Get out!" I yelled. "Go get Ben." I demanded.

"Paigey please. I came here to apologize." He said. "Please Paigey let me stay."

"No no no. And that's not my fucking name!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't be here. Go." I heard Ben say from somewhere behind me. "I'm not leaving until I get to talk to my daughter. I'm sorry." He said, Ben kicked him out nonetheless. He relieved his anger by punching the wall over and over again ignoring our shouts. "BEN YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF! HE'S NOT WORTH IT." That last bit caught his attention.

We both without another word walked away. I went to my room and Ben back to his room. "Do you want to talk about it baby?" Emily asked as she followed me into my room. "Not tonight." I said. She sat me down on the bed and slid off my high heels and unzipped my dress. "Can you stay with me?" I whispered. "I really don't want to be alone. "

"Yes."

"What? Really?"

I smiled as she interlaced our fingers after we both laid down under the covers. "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight Emily."

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I could watch her for hours, her perfect lips were slightly parted, her messy bed hair, her flawless skin. She was perfect. The abusive dad did explain the drinking and anger issues I noticed with Ben. And explains the more distant, untrusting and protective side of Paige. Along with the scars on her body. "You're beautiful." I mumbled and that's when she opened her eyes. "You are too." She said seriously. I leaned in smiling. A loud voice disturbed our nice moment.

"I FUCKED THE HOTTEST CHICK EVER." Shana announced as she walked in. I groaned, why did she had to ruin the moment? Paige's laugh made it all better.

"Oh shit Emily. Oh why are you guys half naked?" She grinned. "We just slept Shana." Paige replied dryly. "You guys are so boring." She said making me laugh. Just something Hanna would say too.

"You should go see how Ben's doing and I guess I have to go and apologize to Travis." She said getting up.

"That Travis guy and you, what's that?" I asked as I watched Paige getting dressed. "He's hot." She kissed me before walking out of the room.

"Hey baby." Ben said. Paige had a look in her eye that I just couldn't read. "Hey guys!" Hanna announced herself. "I have missed you bitch!" Shana yelled.

"You know my ex went to jail and I had to go visit him." She said. "Oh my god! What did he do?"

"He hacked a bank." She answered amused. "You were gone?" Ben said. Hanna rolled her eyes at his comment, I saw her looking him up and down with a glare.

"You know you can stay here as long as you want." Paige said.

"Yeah whatever. I have to go." Ben said.

"So fill me in. What did I miss?" Hanna asked Shana.

"Well let's see, Paige's abusive dad came back. She also found a fuckboy. Ben wants to take Emily to his sex bed and I guess that about it. Oh and they shared a bed but they just slept."

"Shana! That was between us!"

"My brother tries to sleep with you?"

"What's wrong Paige, you didn't think you were the only one right?" Hanna said. "Excuse me I'm going to see Travis."

"No!" I said. Paige ran out faster as lighting. I projected my glare at Hanna. "See what you have done! You made her run to that disgusting boy!"

"And why is that a problem?" Of course Shana would jump to defences.

"Why? Because she's mine!"

"It's because of you she ran to that guy last night and today." Shana said rolling her eyes.

 _But Paige._

"That movie sucked." Ben announced. We were just back from the movies. "Oh come on." I mumbled under my breath as I saw Paige sitting on some guys lap heated kissing. "Paige!" Ben yelled. "Not again!" He yelled.

"I should go." Travis said trying to get up. "No stay! It's my house too and I want you here." She said smiling in victory. The next hour I watch them kiss, feed each other food, hear them talk. She had no attention to give to me. It was disgusting.

"Are you okay?" I heard my boyfriend say. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't you think that guy isn't good enough for your sister?"

"Well yeah but I guess whore matches whore." He laughed and I felt a sudden anger. "Don't you think it's rude to call you sister that?" I asked trough gritted teeth. "No have you seen her?" He chuckled. I didn't answer instead I kept looking out of the kitchen toward the pair on the couch. "I'll be right back." I said.

I walked over to where Travis his hands were running up my girls thigh. "Paige!" I yelled and pulled her with me. "We need to talk." I pulled her back into the office.

"You don't need him." I whispered in her ear. "But I want him." She said and I narrowed my eyes at her jealousy taking over me. "He can't make you feel like the way I can make you feel." I said. Forcing my right leg between her legs. "You're mine." I said while throwing her shirt over her head. I kissed around her perfect boobs groping them both shamelessly making Paige throw her head back. I kissed between her boobs. "Emily." Paige panted. She pushed my head lightly downwards telling me what she wanted. I smirked before going on my knees. I tugged her shorts down her ankles. "Please I need you." She said as I slid my index finger through her soaking wet folds.

"Say your mine." I said as I felt her walls starting to clamp around my fingers. "I'm fucking yours all yours." She whimpered. I smiled devilishly and pumped harder and faster. "I'm coming."

"Say my name baby." I whispered in her ear." "Emily!" She whimpered as her climax hit her. "Fuck. Emily." She yelled as the liquid deposited all over my fingers. I left a small kiss on her neck before pulling out. I handed her her clothes as she watched me with a daze. I laughed a little and kissed her one more time. I smirked when I made eye contact with Travis as I made my way back to the kitchen.

 **It will be done soon now.**


	11. Better Safe

**Paige P.O.V.**

I don't know what Emily wants one minute she's making out with my brother in front of me and telling me that we can't be together and next she's fucking me telling me I'm hers. I know this is fucked up but she's fun and she makes me have weird feelings in my stomach. I like the effect she has on me. The only problem is that I don't know what she's feeling. She should be off limits.

Travis was still waiting for me. "Sorry that took so long." I apologized and he smiled at me. "No problem." He smiled.

"Paige what did you do to that poor woman?" Shana asked as she threw a pillow in my face. I had just told her about what Emily had done. "I don't think she's going to break up with him anytime soon." She said sadly.

"We can still be together." I said quietly. "You can't."

"But I don't want to stop seeing here." I whined. "You really have to make her decide. But you need to prepare yourself, she might say no to you and then you have to let her go because you deserve better." Shana said seriously and I nodded lightly. She was right.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

 _What did I do wrong? How long for is she going to avoid me?_

From adoration to nothing. It's been 5 days and she still hasn't said one word to me. And I never seem to get her alone anymore. Ben didn't notice a change, for him she's always cold. Every night she's out partying. And then there was Shana, every time she talks to me it ends in a threat. I wonder where that girl lives, Ben always yells at her to go home but she rarely does.

I also wonder why Ben dislikes Shana so much. She seems alright. I knew Paige was out so Shana should be the one occupying Paige's bedroom. I knocked on the door. "Shana?" I asked as I walked in. She looked pretty unhappy to see me. "Why is Paige ignoring me?" I cut right to the chase. "Because she's finally listening to me." She said and I felt anger surface inside of me. So she has been turning my girl against me.

"What did you just say? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because she deserves better than someone like you." It was like she stabbed with me with a knife right in my heart.

"I have to go." I said under my breath.

 _I don't want to hurt Paige. I really really don't. But do I have a choice?_

I stayed against the door for a while. I walked down the stairs when I heard a door open downstairs. "Paige." I whispered. I ran down the stairs and grabbed her arm before she could run away again. "We need to talk." I said.

"I know." She basically whispered.

"I talked to Shana. I asked her why you were ignoring me." I said looking nervously at my hands.

I really didn't want to hurt her. How am I supposed to do this?

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" I quickly answered. "You're beautiful but it's-"

"You rather be with my brother." She interrupted me.

"No! I mean yes. Maybe?" Oh god I was not doing it right.

"Maybe?" She asked. "Just say it Emily."

"Yes I want Ben." I whispered.

"Have fun together." She said but I could the sadness and hurt in her voice. "Paige!" I yelled after her. I wanted a longer conversation but that wasn't happening clearly. "I really care about you." I whispered. "I don't want to lose you I just can't be with you." I said quietly, a tear escaping my eye.

Upstairs I heard a door slam. Tears poured out of my eyes and I let out a sob.

 _Paige makes me happy. Ben is the safer option. Better safe than sorry right?_

 **Paige P.O.V.**

Bitch.

Fucking bitch.

Can I even call it a breakup? I don't even know what our relationship was. Maybe it was just sex to her. To me it wasn't. I felt something with her.

I ran upstairs into my room as fast as I could. I knew it had to happen sooner or later but I just didn't think that it would hurt so bad. An hour later I was still laying on my bed my head resting on Shana's shoulder.

"She didn't deserve you." Shana said.

"She's so nice and caring. And when she bites her bottom lip she's just the cutest, and how she throws her head back when she laughs and furrows her brows when she is focusing on something. I just wish she felt the same." I said.

"What if she does? What if she's just scared?" She asked softly. I sat up on the bed.

"Why would she be scared? "

"Scared of falling in love maybe." My head snapped over to my friend. "I don't think she's the scared type to show her heart." I admitted.

 _What if she's pushing me away because she's with my brother and falling in love with me?_

 _But why did she stay with him then?_

 _Why doesn't she want to fall in love with me?_

The couple I never ever want to see again were sitting on my couch watching TV. I wasn't mad but hurt but I didn't want her to see me hurt. I have to respect her decision. Her head snapped in my direction in shock as I sat down next to them. "Why are we watching this?" It was so boring here. "Because I like it." He said simply. "Emily seems bored, so am I" I said.

"Can you get me something to drink?" She asked sweetly. He got up and went to the kitchen. "You aren't mad?" She asked me. "I respect your decision." I replied.

"Do you think we can remain friends?" That question hurt. Friends can't kiss, friends can't fuck. So no I don't want to be her friend.

"Of course, friends." I put on a fake smile.

 **The first ending is here.**


	12. Flashback

**Paige P.O.V.**

" _Paigey?!"_

" _Hi dad." I said. "Did you see Ben's mom? How is she?" I asked. Last time we went she didn't recognize me, I didn't go back since then. It was too hard for me, I see her as my real mom. But as usual my dad doesn't understand my pain and ignores me. "Where's the beer?" He asked in an angry tone. "You drank them dad." I said very quietly._

" _Then get me more." He ordered. "With what money?" And like I feared I got the answer I thought I would get. "I pay for the house, for food, for the car, pay for some stuff yourself!" He exclaimed making me feel as the most ungrateful person of all time._

 _He didn't even get his facts right. Ben and I were paying for all those things, if it wasn't for Ben we wouldn't have a car! He pays off the car since he brings in more money than I do, mine is enough to buy food. And what we both have left goes to the house. I had two jobs, although I was fourteen. It was hard to get them and not easy to keep them. To not be figured out I can't pick up to many shifts but I try. "I'm too young they wouldn't let me leave the store with alcohol." Another thing I keep on trying is reasoning with my dad. Never works._

" _I ask you one little thing! You're so selfish!" He said with rage, raising a hand and smacking me across the face._

" _You're a spoiled brat!" He threw me against the wall and lucky for me he left the house straight after._

" _I missed you so much. I wish you could come over more." I said between kisses. I am 14 years old and have my first girlfriend. The only time outside of school I can see her is in my room when my dad is at work. Lately he isn't home much, dividing his time between his office and the hospital where Ben's mom is laying. I felt the blondes hands inside of my shirt tugging it off of my head leaving me in my bra. My pants had been gone as soon as we entered my room. Which leaves me in my bra and panties sitting on the blondes lap._

" _Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Kylie asked. She told me that all the time, making me blush every single time. "I love you Ky." I said looking into her blue eyes. "I love you too Paige." She said before connecting our lips again._

" _I knew you were a dyke." A manly voice spoke. "Dad?!" I yelled. "This is not what it looks like!" I tried. "Shut up you dykes! I know what this is!" He yelled, grabbed my shoulders and throwing me off the bed. "Sex at 14? Really are you that desperate for attention?" He was yelling at me, which I could take but as soon his eyes drifted over at Kylie I yelled back. "Don't you dare look at her! Don't touch her!"_

" _Don't tell me what I can and can't do young lady!" He yelled at me. He took my girlfriend by the hair and threw her into the wall, knocking her down to the ground when he let go. He brought his foot to her stomach, kicking her while she screamed out in pain. "DAD STOP PLEASE DAD STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE DAD." I wasn't strong enough and my voice didn't help either. He was busy with screaming himself to hear me. "Dad she didn't do anything please stop!"  
"She made you like this!" I heard Kylie's bones cracking along with my heart. "Dad it's who I am. Please." My vision become blurry because of the tears that were falling from my eyes. I had to watch my father beat up the love of my life._

" _What's going on in here?" Ben walked into my room, just gotten back from football training. "NICK! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE GIRL!" Ben managed to get my dad away from Kylie, he stormed towards me punching me in the face. "I'm sorry dad." I said, I brought my hand up to my bleeding nose._

" _MY DAUGHTER CAN'T BE GAY! UNDERSTOOD?" He yelled before kicking me in my stomach too. "Stop or I'll call the cops!" Ben yelled. This caught his attention and made him stop. "Whatever. I need a drink." He mumbled and walked out of the door._

 _He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "It will be okay Paige. Get dressed, I'll take the robe for Kylie and carry her to the car. Come on, it will be okay let's go to the hospital."_

I snapped out of the flashback I had found myself in. I was close to tears as memories flooded my mind. He shook Emily's hand, he touched her.

"Paige? What's wrong?" A sweet feminine voice asked. "Nothing." I needed a moment to come up with an excuse. "I've been just very stressed out lately and haven't gotten much sleep." I said in the best convincing way that I could.

"Girl I swear everything around here is crazy." Hanna said.

 _What just happened?_

"We should go out." Shana suggested. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. "Shana." I sighed. "It's Friday we should do something." She said, grabbing my hands pulling me up. "It will be fun, I'll invite Hanna and Emily, if you're alright with that?" I nodded hesitantly. "We're friends." I told Shana, remembering her of our conversation of a couple days ago.

"We are not going to the club!" I made it very clear that I didn't want to go to the place I occasionally worked. The last time I stepped foot there Emily ended up fucking me in a car. "You're no fun." Hanna complained but Emily agreed with me. "What about the mall?" She proposed.

"I feel like going to the movies." I said. "Boring!" Shana called out.

"I know it!" Hanna announced after some debating.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

The four of us got in the car, Closer by the Chainsmokers played on the radio which Hanna was dancing to as the rest of us were laughing. Paige still has such a cute laugh, if it ain't the cutest. After a while of driving we arrived at the kids place. Hanna and Shana were looking like children as they run toward the door squealing in excitement and motioning to us to hurry up. I took my time to take in the arcade room. When I got inside Hanna and Shana already had coins in their hand. We unintentionally quickly split up, Shana took Paige away from me and Hanna claimed my attention.

After an hour and a half I decided I deserved some pizza, I slowly backed away from crazy Hanna. "They are so hyper." I heard a voice say. "Escaped too?" I laughed. "Yep." Paige laughed back.  
We got the pizza and went to sit down. I set down the pizza and looked over to Paige who was checking out her phone. "Is something wrong?" I asked her recognizing a worried look. She shook her head no. "I'm not really hungry I just wanted to get away from our children." My heart fluttered when she said 'our children' of course I knew that wasn't at all she tried to say. "They are a handful." I replied.

She smiled at me, her phone went off a few times but she wasn't answering it. "Why don't you get that?" I asked but she just shook her head. "It's not important." Her screen lit up announcing several missed calls and new texts. She looked at her phone, at me, at her phone and back at me. Eventually she handed me her phone.

"Spencer?" I asked. "Wat happened?"  
"Well we went on two more dates this week, we weren't dating or anything but it still hurt when I heard she was kissing me and someone else at the same time. Let's say that I got mad." She admitted. I frowned at the thought of that, I also felt she was downplaying the situation.

Nobody seems to treat this girl right. Including me.

"So why is she calling you?" I asked. "Apparently she wants me back and also that Travis guy doesn't stop calling me. I don't answer neither of them because I know for sure they just want to fuck me and dump me."

"And?" I asked, feeling there was something else. "I just want a relationship you know." She said seriously. "I just haven't found somebody that wants the same with me." She said sadly. Our conversation was interrupted by our children who wanted some pizza too.

Paige silenced her phone and silenced herself, clearly the time for talking was over but I didn't want the conversation to be left at that. Maybe I'll have another opportunity to talk to her soon.


	13. Suffering

**Emily P.O.V.**

Despite his attraction towards me and the fact I know a lot about him, he doesn't know much about me. I'm a quiet guarded person. What he knows about me is that I work as a waitress, that I'm dating him exclusively and that Hanna is my best friend. He doesn't know me, but again he doesn't really ask anything. Maybe he will one day.

I woke up about an hour before Ben. The clock read 10 I figured someone else must be awake too. I went into the bathroom down the hall silently. I ran my fingers through my messy hair, I rinsed my mouth with water trying to get rid of my morning breath. I was surprised to find the kitchen deserted, the living room empty, I didn't feel like going back to Ben's room so I decided to take in the garden through the kitchen window.

"Nice huh?" I spun around to see Paige standing on the opposite side of the room in pajama shorts. Realizing she was referring to the view I nodded. "It's beautiful."

 _How come I never paid attention to it before?_

She too nodded and surprised me with her words. "It's actually a shame that we have a beautiful large garden like that. It doesn't get the attention that it deserves. I'm sure there's people that deserve a place like this more than I do."

I couldn't come up with a good answer. This girl is full of surprises. Looking bored all of a sudden she walked off in the direction of the TV. "Wait." I called, wincing at my loud voice. She stopped and her shoulder muscles tightened. "I thought that maybe we could hang out?" I asked nervously.

I was mildly caught off guard when Paige shrugged. "Maybe." I was getting the feeling she didn't care anymore. If I didn't know any better I would think she just saw me as one of Ben's girlfriends who was only nice to her because of that. But she has to know that's not true, how she feels is very important to me. Things played out differently but she's stilly my Paige in one or another way. The conversation we had yesterday definitely proves how sad she's feeling. I want to talk to her about it but she should come to me first, right? I can't say I'm unhappy with the fact she gives Travis the cold shoulder, that was only a game but Spencer, Spencer hurt Paige.

She doesn't deserve to feel pain any longer.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

A look of hurt flashed across her face. "Do you already have plans?" She pressed. I actually had no plans at all. Shana was out with some chick, and there wasn't really someone else for me to hang out with it. I sighed. "No, I don't have plans."

The corner of her mouth twitched, curving up in a half smile. "Come on let's go shopping and get something to eat afterwards. It will be fun."

I clenched my jaw and as calm as I could I tried to talk to her. "Look you don't have to go out of your way to be nice to me, you'll be around for a while for him not for me, I'm cool with seeing you every now and then but that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty and hang out with me. I'm fine, okay?" I know it might have sounded harsh but I didn't want to go on and pretend with her and act like we're actual friends.

I expected her to argue with me or insult me or freak out or something but she smiled. "Paige, I like to hang out with the people I care about. So will you go with me?"

I didn't know what to say to that. "Fine." I said, willing to give it a shot. Emily grinned a glorious smile, the kind that lights up a room. It was the smile that used to make me go nuts. But not today. Today I don't want to see something special in everything she does.

"Okay go get dressed." With a small wink she ushered me towards the stairs.

I banged my head against my door lightly scolding myself for agreeing to go out with her. Only one day.

"Oh hi slut." Ben greeted me as I walked back in the kitchen after putting on ripped jeans and a white shirt. "Are you coming too?" I asked, well at least he can keep her occupied.

"I'm taking Paige out for some shopping, you know girl stuff."

"Mind if I come?"

"You're going to be bored soon Ben." Emily said, it sounded as she was persuading him to stay home.

Kissing her lightly Ben was whispering something in her ear making Emily giggle. "Alright." She said. Ben grinned and led us out to the car.

"So…" Emily began. She wore a pair of jeans shorts and a tank top looking very sexy with her morning hair, looking wild. I was thinking about how deep her golden brown eyes were as I saw them scanning rapidly over me. My breath caught in my throat.

When Ben killed the engine I couldn't get out of that car soon enough. I didn't watch where I was going. "Dammit Paige, I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Ben asked. "I hit your sister in the head with the door. Sorry." She said. Her face was inches away from mine as she furrowed her eyebrows. Her fingers brushed back my hair so she could see me better. She cursed again. "It's already purple and swelling." She commented. "I am truly sorry."

I noticed I was being a silent idiot. "It's fine really. It hardly even hurts." I tried to give her my most believable smile I could muster up through the pain I was feeling in my head.

"Good." She said leaning closer to me. "I wouldn't want you to suffer in anymore pain." And then she kissed me lightly on the cheek, her lips so soft.

I frowned at her words.


	14. Voice From The Past

**Emily P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just did that. I mean it's one thing to hit her in the head but saying that although it's the truth is another thing. I don't have the right. I refused plenty of times Ben's offer to pay for the stuff I bought, doesn't he understand a thing? My jaw dropped when Paige had come out of the dressing room in a strapless black cocktail dress that pressed her breasts together.

She looked smoking hot in that dress, I have to admit I don't like the thought of someone else reacting excitedly at the sight of her.

"You know that you're beautiful, right?" Ben whispered in my ear, dragging me out of my thoughts of his sister. He kissed me intently, butterflies flapped madly in my stomach.

The rest of the day shopping went pretty well, I found that Paige was warming up to me. She smiled at me often and sometimes asked for my opinion. When we were walking back to the car Paige announced she was hungry and would get home by herself. I bit my lip pondering my options. "I think I'm going with Paige." I said, unsure how Ben would react. He was taken a back, I bet no girl he has ever been with before would want to spend some time with his sister.

I saw something flicker across Paige's face, whether it was excitement or disappointment I couldn't tell. Ben shrugged and leaned towards me. I was caught off guard but melted into the kiss anyway. His arms snaked around my back, one hand falling down slowly until I felt it holding my ass.

 _What the hell?_

"Your hand is a little low." I mumbled. He frowned as if I were crazy to have a problem with that.

"You coming?" I turned around to see Paige walking in the direction of the restaurants. I gulped, hating myself for how much my heart raced when I looked at her. But what I despised more was the same rushing feeling I got when I looked at Ben.

"You come here often?" I asked her as the waitress left. Paige nodded. "Yeah I do, it's my favorite restaurant. Their cheesecake is to die for."

I smiled at her goofy grin. She was adorable when she talked excitedly. I opened my mouth to ask something about her but I changed my mind. Instead I opted to ask her about how school was going, I was about to do that when an all-too-familiar voice called my name.

 _Oh no. Fucking no._

Paige frowned at the waitress that now stood at our table. "Talia." I said breathless. Blood was rushing through my veins with rage and worry. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" She asked loudly. "And who the fuck is she?" Gesturing to Paige.

"This is Paige." I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Are you sleeping with her too?" She was way out of line. "I never slept with you." I hissed. "Can we do this later?" I couldn't believe this was happening. Her comment about me sleeping with Paige caught people's attention.

"You disappeared on me! I have tried to do this privately but I couldn't find you anywhere for weeks!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Talia, but we're done okay? I've moved on." I whispered. I tried to keep Paige out of it, but she heard me. Her eyes were full of surprise. I took my wallet and dropped a fifty on the table. I slid out of the booth walked to Paige, grabbed her hand and got out of there as fast as I could.

I can't believe I just ran into that bitch. I can't believe she just did that.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I yelled Emily's name a few times trying to get her to stop but she had a good hold of me. Eventually she slowed down and stopped. "What the hell?" I said. Her eyes told me an entire story. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." She whispered softly. I walked away from her in the opposite direction and collapsed onto a bench. "What happened?" I asked.

"That was Talia." She began. She remained silent, looking away from me. Sparkling tears were trailing down her cheek. Even though I was tempted to wrap my arms around her I didn't do it, it wasn't my department. "She's my ex." The only thing I could think off was her ex, another female. Now she's dating my brother a male. And me a female. I maybe wasn't just an experiment or temptation or something maybe she did fall for me. Maybe Shana was right. Maybe she's scared to fall in love with me and that's why she's with my brother now. "Does Ben know?"

She shook her head roughly. "No he doesn't. He wouldn't understand." Of course. Their relationship is already built on lies, one more can't hurt.

"Does anyone know?" Is she out?

She sighed. "My parents, Hanna, Talia and now you. And maybe a few other irrelevant people."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head and wiped away the tears. "Not yet."

"Hey girl." Shana greeted me enthusiastically. "Some girl took you home last night?" My best friend was too happy for a school Monday. "And you'll never guess who's the big fish!"

"Who the-" I began, I was caught off guard when I realized we weren't the only ones in the bathroom. I wanted to run out but I was frozen in place. "Hey Paige. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie Friday night?" I was taken aback by Spencer's question. "I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now. Sorry." Her facial expression went from sweet to angry, she shoved me to the side and made a beeline out.

"Damn girl! You told her!" Shana said.

"Shana." I said trying to change the subject. "Do you know a girl named Talia? She's a waitress in our favorite restaurant."

"The married one?" I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know."

"Why are you asking? Having a thing for way older girls now too?" She nudged me in the side.

"It's Emily's ex." I quickly said and made my way to the next class. Shana ran to keep up with me. "Wait what? Are you serious?"

I nodded. "She kind of made a scene last night and I got Emily to tell me she's her ex. But that's all she wanted to tell me. She was pretty upset." I thought back to how I couldn't wrap her in my arms. How she couldn't confide in anyone. "Hanna knows." I said. A flash of knowledge was seen on Shana's face.

 _Emily. My mystery girl._

 _No scratch that. My heartbroken girl._

 _NO scratch that. A heartbroken lost girl._

 _What is she doing with Ben ?_

 _Is Talia the reason why she doesn't give herself to me?_

 _Fuck Talia._


	15. LoveHate

**Paige P.O.V.**

I jumped up, my whole body covered in sweat as I tried to catch my breath. "Paige!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around in panic, trying to figure out where I was. That's when I realized Shana, Emily, Hanna and I were in my living room. We must have fallen asleep here last night. Shana and Hanna were curled up together, Hanna being the big spoon. It was undeniably cute. I looked to my left were Emily was sitting her hands grabbing at my body.

"Are you okay?" Her hands grasping me with worry. "I'm sorry it's fine." I said breathlessly. "Paige you were crying." Emily said, her left had flying up to stroke my face gently.

"Was I?" I asked surprised. "I just had a bad dream."

"Babe that doesn't seem like just a bad dream. What happened in it?" I noticed the word babe slip her mouth but I decided not to comment on it. My hand ran up and down my lower back contemplating if I should tell her the truth.

"I keep on having dreams about my dad." I whispered. "Nightmares." My thoughts were filled with memories of me being thrown into the window, glass that cut through my lower back.

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?" She asked carefully.

"He said I was being a slut and that I shouldn't go out. But I had to go to work so he threw me in the window." I whispered. Rubbing the places where I felt the pieces that stabbed into my skin not that long ago.

"I'm so sorry Paige." Emily apologized.

"Yeah whatever I'm fine." I blew her off. She sighed heavily and looked me in the eye. "I'm really sorry Paige for everything." She apologized again but this seemed to be about the fact she tore me apart. "It's fine Emily you don't choose who you fall in love with." I said trying my best to hide my true feelings. She almost had me again yesterday, but no. I don't want to hear anything about her anymore that could make me fall ten times worse. I have to get over her and I will.

She looked at me like she wanted to tell me something but didn't know how. "What?" I whisper yelled. She bit down clenching her jaw. "But I'm not even in love with him." She said just above a whisper but I heard her.

"What?!" I said rather loudly, my head snapping over to the girl that had wide eyes and slapped her hand over my mouth. "Shhh you will wake them up." She said coking her head back slightly to point to the direction of the two girls sleeping on the floor right by the couch they were on.

"Did you just say you don't love Ben?" I asked in a whisper yell needing to make sure that I caught her meaning correctly. She nodded without breaking eye contact with me. "I don't love him." She whispered. The girl I was in love with didn't love my brother. My heart felt like exploding from the impact of the words that had just left her mouth.

She didn't love my brother.

 _Then why did she leave me?_

"You're a selfish bitch!" I yelled at her. "No Paige please listen." She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back onto the couch with force. "I want to be with you." She stated and I rolled my eyes. "Sure that's why you broke my heart and went to fuck Ben." I broke free from her grasp and crossed my arms.

"I never had sex with Ben, I never wanted to hurt you. Promise." She cupped my cheek with her soft hands and stroking just under my eye with her thumb. "Why the fuck did you break up with me?" I said loudly, not giving a fuck about my volume.

She fell silent again, her body tensed at the question. I rolled my eyes again and pulled her hand off my face. If she wasn't going to tell me I wasn't going to beg. I'm done. I started to walk away when I heard her voice again. "I was scared to fall in love with you." She admitted, starting to walk towards me. I wanted to run away before she could make me fall in love with her even more then I already was but she held my waist in a tight grip.

"My mom once told me to never fall in love. It could only end badly for me and that I'd regret it if I ever did." My heart sank at the thought of her being told that by her mother.

"I knew I wouldn't fall in love with Ben, he was the safer option then you were. I thought I could live with him, he's so sweet to me and every girl loves the classic romantic type, right." My heart felt like it was being brought back to live.

"He's rich, he could take care of me and our future kids. I believe he would be a good dad." She went on about how perfect my brother was and it started to make me even angrier.

"But I can't love him. I want to be with the person that I fell in love with." She looked so deeply into my eyes. "I love you Paige." She whispered.

She broke my heart, she chose Ben over me, she got jealous and used me over sex. I didn't want to be with her again, the fear of her breaking my heart was so present in my mind that it hurt. But I loved her. How am I supposed to say no to the girl that stole my heart?

"I hate you Emily." I said before crashing our lips together and experiencing fireworks again. Emily turned us around and started to walk without breaking our heated kiss. Soon I felt the back of my knees hit the couch and I fell back onto it. Emily straddled my body and connected our lips again. Her mouth went down and kissed my neck before pulling away so she could discard my shirt. I leaned over and started to kiss her chest as my hands found the back of her bra, quickly snapping the clasp and tug it completely off. I left kisses and tiny bites on her chest, holding onto her waist tightly. I pulled her back up straight and kissed her moaning onto her mouth. I pushed her to lay down on the couch, but she didn't give in. She wanted to remain on top.

She quickly undid me of my pants and grabbed a hold of my underwear and started to pull it down my legs tossing it behind her. She put her index finger through my wet folds. Her tongue teased my clit before brushing down harshly on it, both my hands came down to her hair and unconsciously pulled her even closer to me.

She put one finger to my entrance teasingly making me squirm. Two long fingers plunged inside of me. "Fuck Em." I screamed. She fastened her pace, I tried to be silent but it was damn hard. After a few minutes my walls started to clench around her fingers and I could feel my climax approach quickly. Emily bent her fingers and grazed my g-spot repeatedly. I cried out as my toes curled and my back arched.

Emily laughed and helped me to put my shirt and underwear back on before putting her own shirt back on. She tugged me closer and kissed my lips again.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I hate you too." She whispered back with a grin that I returned before pushing her back onto the couch and straddling her.


	16. I Love Her

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Wait, let me take a picture first before you wake them."

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Blackmail. Or we can make a scrapbook!"

"I'm not making a scrapbook with you Hanna! That's a stupid idea."

"That's not stupid at all Hanna! Anyway you can wake them up now."

I heard pieces of the on-going conversation stirring me awake slowly. I felt a weight pinning me down. Paige, the girl that I admitted I loved last night and had sex with, several times was laying with her head on my chest. The girl that is the sister of my boyfriend, the girl that makes me crazy, the girl that never leaves my mind, the girl I love. The girl that loved me back. A small smile spread on my face as I pulled her even tighter to my body. I could lay like this forever with her.

"WAKE UP SLUTS!" I heard yelling so close to my face that Paige woke up in an instant. "What the fuck?" I said to our best friends. I looked over and saw Shana glaring at the both of us before she grabbed Paige by the arm and whispered yelled something in her ear.

"You guys know we can see your boobs right?" Hanna pointed out, making me realize the blanket that covered us had been messed up so now our upper half was on display. I jumped to cover mine. "I'm more interested to know why you're naked on the couch." I heard Shana ask.

"Well we clearly fucked." Paige answered nonchalantly while she was busy getting dressed. The room fell silent we were all watching her intently. Until she walked towards the kitchen, Shana following her immediately.

"You fucking idiot!" Hanna said angrily slapping me on the back of my head. "Are you now completely crazy? I thought we moved on from this!"

"It's different now, I promise." I said dreamily thinking about the girl I love. The blonde snapped her fingers in front of my face gaining my attention again. "I love her Han, I love her so much."

She looked over to me with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. "What?" She choked out.

"I was so scared Han. After I found Talia I had to run away from home and from you. I was heartbroken I told myself to stick with boys. I wouldn't fall in love with them and also boys are parents approved so win-win. Also the reason why I didn't show up at our spot for so long. I was so scared, but not anymore. I'm not afraid anymore to let the world know who I want."

"Paige." She said with a small smile.

"Paige." I smiled. "I really love her."

 **Paige P.O.V.**

"She told you she loves you?" Shana asked me as she stood across from me. "And you said it back?" She asked and I nodded, looking down, hesitating to look back up. I couldn't make out if Shana was thinking this was good or bad news. And if she decides it's bad news, I would totally get it.

I looked to where I could make out the voice of the woman I loved and back to the girl that had been my support system since my mom got Alzheimer. I knew I had to be honest with Shana and explain my hesitant behavior. "I don't trust her." I began, I continued when Shana rolled her hand. "She lies to me, plays me, what if she won't break-up with Ben for me?"

"No no Paige. She does love you, she will leave him for you. If she doesn't than I'll take care of her. Maybe breaking some bones." She smirked. She walked over to me and pulled me in a hug.

"So you and Hanna?" I teased after a moment of seriousness. Shana rolled her eyes. "No, she's cute and all but we're too alike. We won't work."

"Maybe it could work. Maybe you two are perfect for each other." I said.

"You think so?" She asked as we looked over to the two beautiful girls that stole our hearts sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Em, listen." I said trying to pull away from the girls lips.

"I'm listening." She mumbled kissing my jaw.

"No wait, really listen to me." I said pushing her back nicely. "I love you Emily." I said placing my hand on her cheek. "I love you too." She smiled.

I took her hand in mine and took a deep breath. "I need you to break-up with Ben." I told her.

"Of course I will." She answered immediately.

"Really?"

"Yes really. It won't be that hard, not in comparison to telling you I don't want you. THat was hard and a lie. Now I'm just telling the truth. I want to be with you."

"Prove it." I challenged.

She smiled before attacking my lips once again.


	17. Break Up

**Emily P.O.V.**

Breaking up with the dark haired boy should be easy. I was desperate to do it. Yes also because I have been cheating on him but mainly because Paige had withdrawn sex and I'm craving her. Paige McCullers has a body to kill for, a face that can make anyone melt and an amazing personality. And absolutely mind-blowing in bed. So yeah I'm desperate and ready to break up with that boy so that I can kneel down and make my girl beg.

The only problem is that I don't know how to break-up with him. Not wanting to put it off any longer I knocked lightly on the door to Ben's room.

"Oh hey babe." Ben said looking at me for a second before averting his eyes back to his Playstation. "We need to talk." I started, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"You're a really great guy Ben. You treat me so well and you're handsome. Any girls dream." I tried to stroke his ego a little which was clearly working noticing his smirk. "It's just that you aren't my dream person." I stumbled the words out, Ben didn't seem to have heard a word.

"I'm kinda busy." He said dissmissevely. "No, you're not listening to me. We're not meant to be together." I said getting agitated. Ben paused his game, dropping his controller and turned to me. "What?"

"I'm sorry Ben it's just not working anymore." My voice dropped to a whisper as his brown eyes stared into mine. I really never meant to hurt anyone.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" He exclaimed angrily after a few moments of pure silence. "What?" I wondered how he knew.

"Don't act dumb Emily! You hardly kissed me, we never even fucked! I thought you were just shy but I get it now you're fucking some other dude!" He shouted angrily.

"No I'm not fucking another man!" I told him.

"Stop lying! I give you a place to stay, food, water, a bed, love, and it's not enough for you. Is this how you thank me?!" He yelled. I knew it was true.

"Ben I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her! I never meant to hurt you!" I said getting up from the bed as well. His angry face turned into a confused one. "Love her?" His voice suddenly getting smaller.

"I felt something for her before you asked me to date you. I got scared of my feelings and thought you were … safe." I explained,, not daring to look at him. "I didn't know I was in love with Paige, I thought it was just messing around but now I'm sure I love her. Deeply." I knew I had to get everything out there. No more lies.

"PAIGE? PAIGE? YOU ARE FUCKING MY SISTER?"

"It's not like that! We love each other." I looked down to the ground as I felt Ben's glare burn through me.

"You know what? You deserve each other, you're both sluts!" He walked out of his room slamming the door as he went. Seconds later I heard the front door slam. I sighed and let myself fall down onto his bed.

"Wait? You mean that you did it?" Paige asked me as I pulled her into her bedroom. I was still feeling bad but I was too clouded with lust when I saw my girlfriend wearing no bra underneath her shirt. I really shouldn't feel like this right now but I couldn't care less. "How did he take it? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." I didn't really want to get into it at the moment. I looked behind me before looking back over to the girl I love. "You know, we've never had sex in a bed. Bathrooms, showers, doors, cars, counters, walls, floors, couches, chairs, .. but never a bed."

"I guess we have to check bed of our list." Paige said approaching me with hunger in her eyes as she pushed me on the bed harshly. She tugged the shirt of my body, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. She unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere in the room as she looked hungrily at my breasts. She ducked down and placed one in her mouth, lightly biting down as her hands wandered down to my jeans button.

I was a moaning and whimpering mess in no time. Paige left wet kissed down my body as she tugged my jeans off my legs. Finally after agonizingly slow kisses she licked through my wet folds. I could feel the red streaks being scratched onto my body which brought even more pleasure as she sucked on my clit. I couldn't help but scream in pleasure, my eyes were rolling back in my head as I took hold off the auburn haired girl and pushed her more into my core. "P-Paige please." I begged.

I came screaming Paige's name. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to put myself together until I heard giggling. I felt more wetness pool, I shook my head at the hot girl lying next to me. "we've officially done it in a bed." She smirked before getting up.

"Uhm where do you think you're going?" I asked, sitting up and looking at the girl who has stood up now. "I promised I'd hang out with Shana." She explained with a smile.

"So you think we're done here?" I said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into my lap. "I'm going to make you scream so hard baby." I smirked at the girl gulping in my lap.


	18. Family Relations

**Emily P.O.V.**

"I don't want to get up." Paige buried her head further into my neck. "Then don't, we can stay here the whole day." I mumbled, pulling her into my body even more if possible.

"I have to go to work and talk to Ben." Paige groaned the last part with dread in her voice. She had been trying to avoid any contact with the boy for the past weeks. I can't blame her for being terrified of that conversation. He always took care of her, always stood up for her to her dad. She felt guilty. Understandable.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay." I reassured her. I ran my fingers up and down her arms in soothing circles. She sighed heavily before nodding in agreement, she took a second before a small smile started growing on her face. She looked up at me, our faces only inches apart.

"Hey." She grinned, before she jumped on me. Straddling my naked hips and trapping my wrists on either side of my head restricting me from touching anything. We just stared into each other's eyes for a few beats.

"I love you." I mumbled, just saying those words made my stomach dip.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty amazing." Her cockiness was ever so present.

"Don't be a big head about it." I huffed as I thought of all the times she was way too cocky for her own good. Beautiful and hilarious but cocky none the less. She rocked her hips slightly which caused me to buck my hips up as I let out a little moan, making Paige smirk as our tongues fought for dominance. I bet she could feel that I was getting impatient underneath her.

Paige smirked down at me, I felt the need to kiss that smug look of her face. I always felt the a sort of need for control, when it came to Paige, the need only grew more and more. It was out of character for me but ever since I met this girl with no boundaries and who can't be tamed, I felt the need to dominate and pleasure her thoroughly.

Paige loved the power, loves testing my power and limits. The sex we have was always very hot.

"There's a thin line between confident and cocky Paige, and you love playing on the thin line." I informed her.

"Yeah well it's fun. I can't help myself." She admitted with a teasing smile on her full lips. I knew I could easily push Paige off if I really wanted to but I didn't want the warmth radiating to go away.

"I thought you had work and Ben to deal with?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." She huffed. "You can leave, but only because I do need the money." She let go of my wrists but didn't get off me as I sat up.

Paige wrapped her arms around my neck, a dreamy smile on her lips. She slid of my lap before I could kiss her. "I'm still amazing." She yelled as she went to the bathroom.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I knew he was lurking through the shadows, stalking around the front lawn. I could catch glimpses of him every once in a while, pacing near the front door with a pain on his face, his feet shifted weight, his hands clasped together, he always wore black like he wanted to blend in with the nighttime sky, like he didn't want to be seen. Like he didn't want me to know he was standing outside.

But for some reason he was there every night standing in our lawn looking like a sad lost puppy. I hate how much it hurt me to see him like that, waiting for nothing in particular. Deep down, I care. I care about my father and I despise him for that.

It was his fault he abruptly stopped being a loving father with his endless drinking, abusive habits and snide comments. I had no idea why he would come back every night and just stand there. Not that I wanted him to come and talk to me but he has to have a goal, right?

I just started to get over the horrible nightmares that used to wake me up in sweat and in a fit of tears. I sleep soundly now. But now my father is back. I wasn't going to go outside. I will wait for Ben to come home. He hadn't been home for over 24 hours, which was never something to worry about but now I'm scared he wouldn't come back, maybe he's long and far gone already.

If I kept my desperate hands to myself he would be off to the sunset with Emily. That made me cringe, I'm not happy with the cheating part but I can't stand the thought of them having what Emily and I have.

I can't bear the thought of the girl I love with someone else, especially my brother.

But Ben must be feeling the same way.

I will wait to pay the consequences.

* * *

It was only after I had come home from my shift at the nightclub that Ben had come home. His car was beat with a few pretty bad dents and a couple scratches that had ruined its paint. His side view mirror wasn't even there anymore. The glass had a giant hole in it.

I sighed heavily, my heels in one hand and my keys in the other as I stood in the entry way of our mansion. I had ran home in desperate need of a shower, after that old creepy dude threw up all over my shirt. Although I changed shirts the nasty smell was stuck. Now I guess I have to endure more shifts and nasty customers. That car was expensive and I will end up paying for it, which wasn't exactly troublesome considering my bank account but it was still annoying that he made a habit out of ruining cars.

The car door flew open and a very worn out Ben stumbled out. A large bottle of vodka and its remaining contents slushed out every time he tripped out over his own feet. His hair was messy with brown streaks of dirt in it. His white shirt was torn at the bottom, not to describe everything else. He was an absolute mess. He stumbled his way over to me, a grimace on his face as he tried to walk up the small steps to the patio. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. He grinned at me, his eyes squinted so he could see me more clearly through his blurred vision. He threw his arms around me but missed a step and ended up hugging my arm instead of me.

"I love you Paigey." He whispered to me, his breath reeked hard of alcohol. I cringed internally at hearing that nickname.

"I love you too Ben." I told him as I fought tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes, knowing that after I brought him upstairs and put him to bed he would wake up forgetting all of this and only remember how much he hates me for what I did to him.

I would savor this rare moment between us. And I knew that at the same time my father would probably be lurking in the shadows again for unknown reasons. It only made me cry more as I tightened my grip on Ben.


End file.
